


Our Day

by thesalukihusker



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Birthday, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesalukihusker/pseuds/thesalukihusker
Summary: Nancy and Jonathan celebrate their birthdays.





	Our Day

**Author's Note:**

> Nancy and Jonathan celebrate their 18th birthdays together. Set post-s3, AU because in this universe the move didn't happen. I don't own Jancy, I just ship them.

Jonathan still can't believe the wish he made last year on his birthday actually came true.

_ Close your eyes and make a wish _ , Joyce has told him every year since he was 5. Sometimes, he wished for a puppy. One year, he wished for another sibling, but Joyce said he and Will were  _ plenty.  _ He's never really believed in birthday wishes.

Last year, Jonathan half-heartedly wished for a snowstorm, or a little more time at lunch, or that Nancy would be home when he picked Will up. Just something that would give them a few minutes alone to talk. Jonathan had so many things he wanted to tell her. 

He wonders if Nancy heard his wish that day, 11 months ago, when she asked if he wanted to skip fourth period.

###

_ It's a surprise, _ Jonathan told her.  _ Pack an overnight bag. _

Jonathan told Nancy last month that he wanted to celebrate their 18th birthdays together. They were born nine days apart, one early in the morning and the other close to midnight. 

Jonathan's birthday was last week. He told Nancy about the wish he made last year, how he never really believed in those sort of things until then. Until their trip to Sesser, when they finally stopped denying their feelings for each other. 

It's been almost a year since then. They fought monsters again, interned side-by-side. They took down the Lab together. Got a monster out of Will together. A duo. Two pieces that fit perfectly together.

Nancy thinks a lot about that night two years ago when they cut their hands. She was starting to feel something for Jonathan then. Nancy learned a lot about herself and what she wanted in the year that followed. She found those things with Jonathan.

As Nancy finishes packing, the anxiety she's been feeling resurfaces. They graduate this year. They're looking at colleges, separately and together. She knows it's Jonathan's dream to go to NYU. Nancy's looking at top journalism schools. She wonders if it's selfish to ask Jonathan to go with her. Nancy doesn't see New York City in her future, at least not right now. It feels overwhelming. 

When the time comes to have that conversation, Nancy hopes she's strong enough to handle whatever happens.

She goes downstairs to wait for Jonathan just as he's parking in front of the house.

###

Jonathan pulls in to the hotel parking lot and opens the glove box, handing a yellow envelope to Nancy. As he gets their overnight bags from the trunk, Nancy opens the passenger door, a shocked look on her face.

Three months ago, after fighting yet another monster, Nancy told Jonathan they needed to get away for a weekend. But then life returned to normal again, and they went back to school, and started to make college plans.

When Nancy opened the envelope, she found a note:  _ happy birthday, Nance. Thank you for the best year of my life.  _ Inside the note are two concert tickets. Their weekend away. 

She almost tackles Jonathan in the parking lot, kissing him, clearly elated with her birthday surprise. 

"We need to check in and get some dinner before the show," Jonathan tells her. "I hope you don't mind, but I booked us a single this time." He pretends to act shy, drawing a laugh from Nancy.

"Let's go."

###

It's early the next evening when they get home. Jonathan notices that the house is dark, and his car is the only one in the driveway. After everything that's happened, it makes him anxious when the house is like this.

They're both startled by the party that greets them. 

"Surprise!"

Both families are gathered in the Byers' dining room. When Jonathan and Nancy left for their overnight trip, Karen and Joyce planned a surprise party for their oldest kids. 

Jonathan and Nancy put their arms around each other as they join the families. Karen lights two candles. "Make a wish!"

Later, they'll learn that they made the same wish: to celebrate many more birthdays together.


End file.
